


I may cry oh, but no one can hear (Turn out the light and hold me close)

by Eminda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eminda/pseuds/Eminda
Summary: They can never be bored with one another.Basically, smut with feels. Or, my attempt at it.





	I may cry oh, but no one can hear (Turn out the light and hold me close)

**Author's Note:**

> So. I'm sorry? For those who know me - I have a lot of trouble irl and mostly write in my copybook. 
> 
> This one was sitting in my head for months and it's only thanks to Valeja, who basically sat me through typing it down and is now breathing down my neck because I'd never post it by myself. I don't really think I'm able to write smut. I'm sorry again? 
> 
> This is also my embarrassed love letter to amazing authors of this fandom; among them babybleuglasses, dls, dracusfyre, Sparcina. I'm a long time stalker reader of their works. 
> 
>  
> 
> I butchered the lyrics of Chemical Brothers' _'Do It Again'_ to name this thing. They surprisingly match both in their mood and in text. 
> 
> Not beta-ed, briefly proofread, I apologise, I can't push myself into posting it without additional help =(

As usual with Loki, it starts innocently enough and inconspicuously enough; they are occupying an obscenely spacious Presidential Suite of Seoul Four Seasons and Tony, bored out of his mind with the necessity to wait, wanders in the ‘media room’ then starts to flick through the channels. Pepper is yet to call him and Loki sure takes his damn time to come and save his favourite boytoy from the upcoming disaster that is Tony Stark’s unoccupied brain. 

Of course, when his (almost) own deity finally appears, Tony is snickering at some particularly uninspiring porn. He startles slightly when he hears that peculiar huff of distaste and looks up to see Loki’s face scrunch up with haughty annoyance. 

“Is that how you occupy yourself in my absence?” 

He sounds genuinely offended, too, it might be somehow related to the actors’ inability to give the impression of them enjoying the process. 

“Nah,” Tony drawls and smirks as Loki’s face becomes even more disgusted. On screen, two guys are mechanically plowing a chick on her hands and knees, interspersing with appropriately obnoxious slaps and grunts. Tony flicks his eyes back to Loki, who looks three seconds from going back to whatever magical duties he claims to have. “It’s just a second-rate entertainment for desperate and uneducated. I just think it’s hilarious.” 

“It’s dull.” Loki declares with finality in his voice. He looks strangely at home among olive and brown hues of the media room, his Vanir clothes softening his features. Tony smiles with genuine joy despite the porn sounds giving the atmosphere threatening levels of ridiculousness. “Well, not gonna argue with you on that. Anyway, your timing sucks, ten minutes ago I was watching a great conspiracy documentary on space program being a fluke.” 

Loki snorts and lowers himself on a sofa next to Tony, immediately sprawling and somehow conversing his royal dignity into haughty dominance. Loki never just sits or lies down, he lowers himself or lays himself, it remains to be seen whether it’s the product of his upbringing or something uniquely his. On the screen, one of the dudes begins spewing standart dirty talk and Tony mutes the thing - there is only so much he can take, especially with Loki kinda judging the human race on it. Muted porn somehow becomes even more ridiculous and boner-killing. He stretches to lay his head on Loki’s thigh and instead yelps when the god basically manhandles him to half-sit between his legs. There is dark intent in Loki’s eyes but at the same time he doesn’t look particularly pleased, even though they haven’t seen each other for almost a month and Loki is as greedy as he is prone to lust-induced pouncing. 

“I do hope you are serious about that  _ thing  _ not being to your entertainment.” He finally says. Tony blinks and smirks. “Baby, I’m serious about it being  _ ridiculous _ , come on, you know me,” he waggles his brows to emphasize the point, “why would I need pointers  _ like that _ ? They’ve managed to butcher a potentially very nice thing.” 

Loki hums and gives a thin but sincere smile in reply before he exhales through slightly open lips; like that, it’s as if a switch is flipped inside of him and he crushes them together, despite Tony not really sitting comfortably and digging a knee right against Loki’s stomach. There it is, at last, the greedy possessiveness always lurking behind Loki’s eyes but let free only at times like these. Tony hisses and tries to somehow rearrange himself without breaking their almost frenzied kissing. Then Loki, the superpowered bastard, effortlessly stands, his hands digging into Tony’s thighs. He looks like he’s barely holding himself back from devouring his lover right on the spot - he always does and Tony always loses his brain cells just by looking at that face. 

Loki steps out of the media room with Tony draped all over him and pawing at his overcomplicated chestpiece. 

“Guest room is here.” Tony manages to pant and point with his chin. “Nearer.” Loki goes there - just one door - and slowly places them on one of the guest beds, pristine and five-star-pretty. In the brief time it took to get them here the god’s mood got from raging lust to barely suppressed simmer that Tony knows intimately and only too well, he’s learned this game, probably Loki’s favourite; he’s going to wreck Tony, wreck them  _ both _ . Tony really can’t wait. 

After seconds more of just pinning his lover with his stare, Loki lowers himself on Tony, slots them together with a drawn-out hiss. Tony buries his fingers in jet black hair, traces sharp planes of the beloved face and nearly trembles when Loki finally kisses him - deep and deceptively unhurried, exploring. His body is a heavy, emanating presence above Tony and when instead of cloth the engineer feels only cool skin he huffs, pleased, into the kiss - he can trust Loki to get ridiculously impatient concerning undressing. Then his mouth is freed and he laughs breathlessly from both arousal and anticipation at Loki's dark stare as he turns around and readily spreads his legs. The god cages him in, slides his hands under Tony’s upper arms, allows to intertwine their fingers and laughs in reply. 

And then - then Loki lines up, presses his lips against the base of Tony’s neck and exhales. Bright tingles travel from his lips down Tony’s spine, alighting every vertebra until the wave reaches the tailbone, dips further, lower- Tony bites on one pale forearm, because Loki’s magic prep is always just  _ that bit  _ short of giving him what he wants. His breath hitches as he feels warm but filled with relaxing coolness, damn contradicting magic. 

Tony whines when finally, after what feels like hours of waiting, Loki begins pushing in, he’s not fully ready, but that’s even better, because Tony likes the edge (isn't it obvious?). The head pops in and Loki tilts his head to tenderly seize Tony’s neck with his teeth, right across the epistropheus. It makes poor mortal lizard brain explode with warnings while the Neocortex overflows with pained, fear-mutated arousal. Loki doesn’t slide in but begins a long - long - series of miniscule thrusts, each holding more promise for the upcoming ones; it feels as though Tony is spread open, being unfurled to make home for that cock. Loki growls, low and with a hitch, again, as he settles deeper. Tony can only wheeze with anticipation, arrested by the warning of the teeth on his neck and Loki’s alien, otherworldly strength. He’s so painfully hard and the bedspread brings little relief. 

Finally, he feels Loki’s thighs against his and Tony whines - so close - wriggles his hips and tries to spread his legs more, bends his knees. Loki  _ presses in _ , into him, Tony swears he can feel the head on the root of his tongue as Loki snarls, drags his teeth lower and pushes more, undulating his hips until Tony shouts and snaps his head up, his eyes rolled back and jaw slackened. 

Loki locks his hips, thighs, legs, then laughs, applying himself to licking and kissing and marking whatever part of Tony’s shoulders he can reach. In turn, the man below him bites on the obliging wrist, soothes the bite and sets his teeth in it again, not caring about breaking the supernal skin. 

It’s too much and Tony wriggles - his hips are pinned to the bed, but if he moves just so, there is that sweet friction, delicious against his prostate, which has him choking on his own breath. 

Loki never ceases his caresses, even as Tony’s brain steadily turns off and the man begins to writhe in earnest, trying to steal a kiss or lick along the pale forearm all the while giing his all to absorb that cock, rut against his lover just right. 

Loki croons at him, breath shuddering in time with Tony’s wild jerking. “Come now, Stark, you taste beautifully when desperate.” As if to make a point the god licks a long stripe from one shoulder to another then drags his tongue up Tony’s neck and finally seals their lips into a kiss deep and full of truths untold. Tony moans and calms a little, relaxes into the kiss. 

With a last, playful bite the god pulls away and applies his lips back to exploring. 

Sweet torture. Tony begins to writhe anew, more desperate this time, trying fruitlessly to fuck himself on the impaling cock. Loki doesn’t bulge in the slightest. 

“C’mon, baby.” Tony manages to wheeze at one particularly attentive lick. “C’mon, you like me coming as much as - hhah, fuck - as I do, fuckit oh _ god _ .” He yelps when Loki dips his tongue in Tony’s ear. The god laughs darkly in agreement. 

“But I enjoy you every way I have you.” 

Tony laughs and sobs, rubbing his temple against a cool cheek and basking in a resulting tender kiss. “Careful. Your declarations- make me all- all tingly- what!” 

Loki chuckles in reply to his lover’s smile and braces himself on one forearm, his freed hand settling on Tony’s sweaty shoulder. 

“Tingling, Stark?” The god huffs, voice alight with pleasure. 

“Yeah.” Tony swallows, smiles and adds, because they’ve played this before and decided on the rules by now. “C’mon, Lo, please.” 

Loki groans and again presses his mouth to Tony’s neck, his palm flattens and does his fucking favourite - orgasm spell, when the god drags his hand like a brand down his lover’s side to his frantically twitching hip.

Tony yowls and spasms, thrashes through his orgasm, almost going blind with delayed pleasure. He bites at Loki’s wrist and paws frantically at the hand on his hip. 

Loki tears his mouth away from the slick skin and makes a deep sound with metallic notes of his inhuman cords as he finally fucks Tony in earnest, while his lover whimpers with pleasure through aftershocks, basking in the sounds and  _ the power _ . 

Loki slumps, but quickly rolls on his side, taking Tony along to press deeper a couple more times. Their fingers get interlaced again and Tony smiles a secret smile as Loki just relaxes, not ceasing his hold or pulling back. 

 

Tony keeps smiling for the next day - even eight missed calls from Pepper can’t do anything about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I'm going to roll and hide now.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://oelfinessend.tumblr.com) where I rant and post unedited WIPs.


End file.
